


My miracle is you

by R3DM00N



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DM00N/pseuds/R3DM00N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why it had to happen like that?<br/>Will you ever hear what i have to say to you?"<br/>John's thoughts when Sherlock jumped from St. Barts Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My miracle is you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic that i though a while back.Don't know if it's good,but i hope it is.  
> Please enjoy.

St. Barts. It's all dark and cold.

“Goodbye John”. You said.

“No. No.” I whispered with my phone near my ear.

You jumped. Without any hesitation.

“SHERLOCK!!” I screamed.

And then...I woke up. Another nightmare.

It has been like this for the past few days. It already passed one month since the day Sherlock jumped from that rooftop.

I didn't believe in any of his last words. There has to be Moriarty's hands on it. I would visit Mrs. Hudson from time to time even though it was hard for me going back to that place. The place where he lived.

Every time I went there, my memories would come back to me in a rush. Every corner of that room, every whole on the wall. Everything looked the same. The only thing missing was him.

If I close my eyes i would hear his voice calling my name, I would hear his footsteps in the room walking in circles when he was thinking in something interesting….

Sometimes I remember Irene’s word. I think she was right after all. I was jealous that time.

She got to make Sherlock feel like a human. I was jealous because it wasn't me who did it.

I was hurt, my heart would ache every time I looked at him. Even though I deny it so much… I was in love with Sherlock. I don’t know when it started but it did.

God. I miss him.

If I could see him once more…Just once…So I could tell him how I really feel. To touch him…Kiss him… But I guess that asking him to show up just once isn't enough. I would want him by my side forever or as long as we could live.  
I just want him back. 

“Please Sherlock…One more miracle.”I sighed.”For me? Please.”

I won’t regret asking that. Because I really want you back Sherlock. I’m not asking for any miracle. I’m asking you. Cause…

My miracle is you Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. i know it's short but it's just something that came to me.it's the first time i use this site but please tell me if there is any mistake cause i'm not 100% sure that i write everything right.  
> Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.


End file.
